lagrimas de sangre
by chira-blackblood
Summary: una pequeña y bizarra historia


**lagrimas de sangre**

* * *

Era de noche la oscuridad se apodero del lugar, pero los rayos de luna iluminaban aquel sitio como si una rayo de esperanza alumbrara a aquella joven que lloraba a gritos y suplicaba a dios que le de una respuesta o solución al problema de sus padres.

Ya no lo aguanto cada vez es peor los gritos, golpes e insulto ¿que debo hacer? –se decía a si misma – y si esto continua ¿Qué debo hacer? –se preguntaba a si misma con desesperación y angustia – tal ves tal vez la única salida sea la muerte –mirando al cielo - ¡oh dios dicen que existes, pero no oyes mi suplica y no me das consuelo¡

Ya había amanecido todo estaba en calma la gresca había terminado y nuestra pobre Sunako ya se había levantado bajo rápidamente al sitio donde ocurrió aquella discusión y cuando llego pudo ver como quedo la sala destrozada con sangre y rastros de una matanza solo pudo observar en la mesa un trozo de papel ella sabia que significaba así que no le dio importancia se dirigió a la ducha se baño se puso el uniforme alisto sus cosas y se dirigió a la escuela.

Sunako llego a la escuela, las clases dieron inicio después que llego, el profesor ingreso al aula y pidió a los alumnos que guardaran silencio

Buenos días alumnos hoy día tenemos con nosotros un nuevo estudiante –en voz gruesa dijo- entra no seas tímido -En esos instantes entro un joven no menos de 17 años de cabellos oscuros piel blanca y con ojos de color negro- su nombre es Ezequiel estudiara con nosotros un tiempo –a esto el joven respondió-Mucho gusto –el maestro empezó a observar y dijo – te sentaras detrás de Sunako

El joven fue donde el profesor le indico y tomo asiento, en parte Sunako estaba tranquila hasta que sintió un escalofrió que le calaba los huesos, Ezequiel la observaba con determinación, pero ella sentía que no miraba su cuerpo sino que esos ojos negros hurgaban su alma, su conciencia y su ser.

La joven se sintió incomoda toda la clase y cuando la campana del recreo sonó ella decidió salir del aula

Se dirigió al patio donde había un gran árbol donde ella podía estar tranquila y se decía a si misma

Porque tenia que sentarse detrás de mi –decía con fastidio- pero esa mirada me congela la sangre –sujetando su cabeza volvía a pensar en una solución- no la encuentro ¿Qué debo hacer? solo me queda la muerte matarme es la única solución que tengo

Pero de la nada se oyó una voz que decía

Matarte es la solución mas estupida y cobarde –Sunako fijo su mirada de donde provenía aquella voz-no es la solución si lo haces causaras mas problemas

La joven vio de quien se trataba era Ezequiel Sunako dijo- tu que sabes ni siquiera sabes lo que me pasa –lo dijo con furia a lo que Ezequiel respondió -

Talvez no te conozca pero se como te sientes –se dirigió a ella y le susurro al oído- te lo aseguro matarte no es la solución

El joven se retiro y Sunako solamente se levanto se dirigió al aula ya que había sonado la campana que anunciaba que el recreo había terminado.

Las clases continuaron, pero Sunako no les prestaba atención ya que pensaba en lo que le dijo Ezequiel

Las clases terminaron después los alumnos se retiraron menos los que se quedaban para las clases extras Sunako siempre se quedaba, pero esas clases también se acabaron.

Las calles siempre son peligrosas y mas para una chica sola a ella no le importaba mucho pero esa noche fue diferente no se dio cuenta de que unos chicos la perseguían hasta que la acorralaron

Por favor déjeme en paz -suplicaba a los ladrones-

Pero no te aremos daño –dijo esto colocando una daga en su cuello- solo queremos que vengas con nosotros

No por favor que me van hacer –estaba horrorizada y lo único que podía hacer era gritar- ayuda que alguien me ayude

Cállate maldita –amenazo el ladrón- o quieres que te mate

Pero de repente una sombra apareció y dijo con voz tranquila

Déjenla ella no les ahecho nada –mientras se dirigía a los ladrones- o quieren que los mate

Tu que nos Basa hacer –respondió uno de los ladrones- somos mas que tu y te podemos matar mas fácil –al decir esto soltaron a la joven y se acercaron a Ezequiel-

Ezequiel en cambio solo saco una daga y le dijo a Sunako

Cúbrete los ojos no quiero que veas esto

La chica se cubrió los ojos, pero no pudo evitar mirar lo que sucedía aquel chico desenvaino una daga y en un parpadeo había matado a todos los ladrones todo estaba cubierto de sangre y los cuerpos cortados en mil pedazos en cambio Ezequiel no tenia ningún rasguño solo la sangre que le había manchado la ropa se dirigió a Sunako, ella temblaba pensaba que el la iba a matar, pero el le dijo

Te encuentras bien- ella respondió -¿Qué eres?-

El la ayudo a levantarse y le dijo

Soy hijo de la noche un vampiro –la joven se quedo paralizada con la respuesta del joven y no dijo nada-

Lastima me gustaba este lugar tengo que irme –se dirigió a la chica y le dijo-me voy por favor no hagas la estupidez de matarte

Dicho esto Ezequiel se marcho Sunako sintió que perdía una parte suya y de su corazón brotaban lagrimas de sangre por aquella perdida solamente dijo

No me matare –dirigió su mirada al cielo y con lagrimas el los ojos dijo- pedí ayuda y me la negaste al

Principio, pero luego lo mandaste a el en mi ayuda buscare otra forma de solución.

Aquel joven hurgo en su alma y así como la noche cubre todo y luna nos ilumina el fue el rayo de esperanza en aquella joven.

* * *

fin


End file.
